1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solely usable image recording apparatus, and an image forming apparatus that can read images as well as can make recording upon coupling to optional image reader apparatus with the image recording apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital image processing today allows reading and recording images separately, and coupling of an image reader apparatus and an image recording apparatus, usable individually, allows using a photocopier or the like capable of reading and recording images.
For example, as shown in FIG. 12, an image forming apparatus exists which coupling an image reader apparatus 11A (hereinafter referred to as “reader apparatus”) with an image recording apparatus 111A (hereinafter referred to as “printer apparatus”).
In the image forming apparatus as shown in FIG. 12, an original document automatic feeding apparatus 40A feeds an original document on an original document glass 201A when a copying button is pushed, and an exposing apparatus 202A radiates the original document and moves in arrow a direction to scan the entire side of the original document.
Light beam radiating the original document from the exposing apparatus is reflected at second and third mirrors 203A and converges on a CCD 204A by lens. The original document read by the CCD 204A is sent to a laser scanner 100A upon conversion to an electrical signal at the image processing section. An image recording optical system scans beam corresponding to image information radiated from the laser scanner 100A to converge images on a photosensitive drum 101A to produce an electrostatic latent image. The electrostatic latent image is developed by a developing device 102A.
Recording sheets are set in a feeding cassette 1A and contained in the apparatus body. When the feeding cassette 1A is set with the body, a sheet surface in the feeding cassette 1A is lifted by a lifting motor, not shown, to render the sheets ready to be fed. The recording sheets start to be moved according to rotation of a feeding roller 2A, are separated sheet by sheet with separation roller pair 3A, 4A, and are conveyed to the registration roller pair 7A, 8A via upstream side conveyance roller pair 5A. 6A.
The recording sheets whose registration, or position, is corrected by the registration roller pair 7A, 8A are further conveyed to a transfer section, and the images previously developed by the developing device 102A are transferred with the photosensitive drum 101A and a transfer roller 103A on a recording sheet. Recording sheets to which the images are thus transferred are removed from the photosensitive drum 101A by a separation charger.
Then, a fixing device 11A fixes the images on the recording sheets via a conveyance section and delivers the sheets with a delivery roller 12A, thereby finishing a photocopier operation on one side in which the copied images come to the back side.
A coupling method for the conventional reader apparatus 110A and the conventional printer apparatus 111A, for such a photocopying image forming apparatus, is described in referring to FIGS. 13 to 15.
FIG. 13(A) shows a printer apparatus 111A for rendering transferring, recording, and delivering of the images, and a delivery section 112A is placed to a top surface thereof to deliver the recording sheets. FIG. 13(B) shows a reader apparatus 110A for reading the images to be copied; FIG. 13(C) shows a rack apparatus serving as a frame for holding the reader apparatus 11A when the printer apparatus 111A and the reader apparatus 110A are coupled.
FIG. 14(A) shows a photocopying image forming apparatus 114A to which the printer apparatus 111A and the reader apparatus 110A are coupled via the rack apparatus 113A. FIG. 14(B) shows a wire connection of the printer apparatus 111A and the reader apparatus 110A of the photocopying image forming apparatus 114A; a printer controller 115A for electrically controlling the printer apparatus body installed in the printer apparatus 111A and a reader controller 116A for controlling the reader apparatus 110A communicate to each other through a communication cable 117A.
A power is supplied to the reader apparatus 110A via a power supply cable 119A from a power supply unit 118A for supplying power for the printer apparatus body installed in the printer apparatus 111A.
It is to be noted that with the conventional example, a control panel 120A of the photocopying image forming apparatus is attached to the reader apparatus 110A, and no control panel 120A is attached to the printer apparatus 111A, thereby forming the photocopying image forming apparatus 114A, as a premise, upon coupling the reader apparatus 110A to the printer apparatus 111A. Therefore, the printer apparatus 111A itself does not have any control panel and does not function as a printer apparatus 111A solely.
It is to be noted that as shown in FIG. 15, if a control panel 120B is provided on a side of the printer apparatus 11B, the apparatus can operate as the printer apparatus 111B solely.
With the conventional structure, as shown in FIG. 14 and FIG. 15, the reader apparatuses 111A, 110B cannot be supported without the rack apparatuses 113A, 113B. The rack apparatuses 113A, 113B hold the reader apparatuses 111A, 110B, and are formed with high strength because needing to guarantee durability against exertion of downward force of 10 kg or more when the user manipulates the reader apparatuses 110A, 110B. The rack apparatus 113A, 113B are very expensive.
As shown in FIG. 15, where a control panel 120B is arranged to the printer apparatus 111B, the user cannot manipulate easily the photocopying image forming apparatus when the apparatus is manipulated only by this control panel 120B because the level (arrow a1) of the unit is low.
First, providing the control panel 120A even to the side of the reader apparatus 110B may be a solution but increases the costs of the apparatus. Second, lifting a level of the printer apparatus 111B as to render the control panel 120B easily controlled is another solution, but this narrows the delivery section 112B, thereby making the user difficult to pick up the sheets. The high level of the reader apparatus 110B generates problems such that the copied original documents are not easily placed.